Special Surprise
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Oneshot. Remake dari fic Harpotku. Semua orang yang mencintainya memberikan kejutan spesial di hari jadinya. Semuanya... diedit dikit...


_Edit dikit... _

_--_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_--_

**SPECIAL SURPRISE : Naruto Version**

_By Iputz_

--

"Naruto... Naruto..." suara itu memanggilnya lembut.

Uzumaki Naruto bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya, merasa sangat lelah. Tetapi ia bisa mendengar panggilan itu. Suara itu... rasanya sangat familier.

"Naruto... Hokage-sama..." desak suara itu lagi. Naruto merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, menepuk-nepuknya dengan lembut.

Naruto membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan langsung melihat seraut wajah sangat cantik berbingkai rambut merah yang panjang menjuntai sampai ke bawah pinggangnya tersenyum lembut padanya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Hinata? Bukan. Sakura? Juga bukan.

Siapa wanita ini? pikirnya bingung. Ia merasa belum pernah bertemu wanita di depannya ini sebelumnya. Tapi aneh. Rasanya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bereaksi tatkala mata mereka bertemu. Seperti... kehangatan yang asing.

"Anda... siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara mengantuk.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. "Kau pastilah kelelahan sampai tertidur begini, Rokudaime-sama," ujarnya seraya mengambil gulungan yang tergeletak terbuka di pangkuan Naruto, menggulungnya menutup dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Naruto memandang berkeliling dengan bingung. Rupanya ia tertidur di sofa di sebuah ruang keluarga kecil yang asing. Namun seperti perasaannya pada wanita itu, Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang aneh di ruangan itu, seakan ia pernah tinggal di sana. Ia tidak mengerti ketika perasaan rindu mendadak menyusup dalam hatinya.

"Aku... di mana?" tanyanya pada wanita di depannya.

"Wajar kalau kamu tidak ingat," jawab wanita itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto yang masih bingung, menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih menggelayutinya.

"Tahu tidak," wanita berambut merah itu berkata, "Kamu sangat mengingatkanku pada seseorang kalau memakai jubah Hokage begini." Ia menunjuk jubah Hokage yang dipakai Naruto di atas jounin vest-nya.

"Eh?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Dia juga Hokage dulunya," lanjutnya, tertawa lagi. "Tidak salah lagi. Kalian memang teramat sangat mirip. Terutama matamu."

"Yondaime Hokage?" celetuk Naruto. "Um... ada yang bilang kalau kami sangat mirip," bisiknya getir. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa nyeri ketika ia teringat mendiang gurunya. Ia menunduk.

Seakan bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto, wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Naruto, membuat pria itu mengangkat kepalanya namun tidak menarik tangannya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. "Apa yang dikatakan orang itu memang benar, Nak," ujarnya lembut. "Dan orang itu sering sekali membicarakan dirimu."

Mata biru langit Naruto membelalak. "Ero Sennin? Anda mengenal Ero Sennin?"

"Hmm..." wanita itu mengangguk.

"Dia... dia sering membicarakan saya?" mendadak mata Naruto dipenuhi air mata.

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ragu kalau kukatakan dia sangat sangat sangat bangga padamu, Naruto."

"Benarkan? Ero Sennin mengatakan itu pada Anda?" suara Naruto tercekat.

"Tentu saja," jawab wanita itu sambil beranjak. "Kemarilah. Mereka semua sudah menunggumu," ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Naruto.

Entah mengapa, tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi, seolah ia sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada wanita asing itu, Naruto menurut saja. Pria itu beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti bimbingan wanita itu.

Wanita berambut merah itu membawanya keluar, melewati dapur, ruang makan, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan rumah mungil tapi nyaman itu. Naruto memandang berkeliling dengan bingung. Ia mengenali Konohagakure dengan baik. Jalan-jalan itu. Deretan pertokoan itu. Namun rasanya semuanya agak berbeda. Dan yang paling aneh adalah, desa itu tampak kosong melompong. Tidak ada seorang pun.

Naruto merasakan tangan wanita yang membimbingnya meremas lembut tangannya, seolah meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto mempercayainya begitu saja.

Mereka menuju menara Hokage. Seperti di tempat lainnya di penjuru desa, tempat itu juga kosong melompong, tidak ada satu ninjapun yang berjaga. Langkah kaki mereka bergema di lorong yang kosong sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai paling atas menara.

Naruto bisa merasakan udara sejuk segar menerpa wajahnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di puncak menara Hokage. Dan di sana, di dekat pagar pembatas, dua sosok laki-laki sedang menunggunya.

Naruto merasakan seperti ada yang mencengkeram dadanya kencang saat mengenali sosok pertama. Tinggi besar, dengan rambut putih panjang seperti duri landak di kepalanya. Naruto masih mengenali cengiran di wajah pria itu seakan baru kemarin, kutil di hidungnya, pakaiannya, bakiaknya, semuanya masih sama. Jiraiya Sang Sannin Katak.

"Ero Sennin..." bisik Naruto dengan suara tercekat. Air mata tanpa suara mengalir di wajahnya ketika ia melepaskan tangan wanita yang membawanya dan berlari ke arah guru yang sangat dikasihinya itu.

"Naruto!" gelegar Jiraiya sambil membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, menyambut Naruto yang langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Pria itu tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto yang sesegukan di bahunya.

"Ero Sennin no baka!" isak Naruto. "Kenapa bisa mati di tangan Akatsuki sih?!"

"Hei hei... apa-apaan ini, Naruto. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau malah mengataiku baka," sahut sang sannin katak sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku lihat kau sudah mengalahkan mereka semudah menepuk lalat. Jadi aku bisa tenang sekarang."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya basah, tapi ia memandang Jiraiya dengan galak. "Mudah apanya?! Aku babak belur dan hampir mati, tahu!"

Jiraiya tertawa lagi. "Yah, tapi kan yang penting kau menang," ia menepuk wajah Naruto pelan. "Dan lihat dirimu sekarang... seorang Hokage. Seperti yang kau impikan selama ini, bukan?"

Naruto menggangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah! Hampir lupa," Jiraiya menepuk keningnya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Ia menunjuk pria di belakangnya.

Naruto tercengang. Menatap pria itu seakan menatap refleksi dirinya di dalam cermin. Dengan mata ramahnya yang sebiru langit dan rambut pirang terang berantakan, pria itu amat mirip dengan Naruto, kecuali satu kekeliruan—tidak ada tanda seperti kumis rubah di wajahnya.

"A-Anda... Y-Yondaime Hokage?" tanya Naruto terbata.

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Dia, Naruto, adalah Namikaze Minato," beritahu Jiraiya sebelum menunjuk wanita berambut merah panjang yang kini telah berdiri di samping Yondaime Hokage, tersenyum padanya, "...dan wanita cantik itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka berdua... adalah orang tua kandungmu, Naruto."

Dan sekarang ia mengerti dari mana datangnya perasaan hangat yang menyusup dalam hatinya saat menatap mata wanita itu, bagaimana ia bisa begitu saja percaya padanya. Karena wanita itulah, yang telah mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan, yang telah meregang nyawa demi melahirkannya ke dunia ini, yang selama ini diam-diam ia rindukan kehadirannya. Ibunya. Dan pria di sebelahnya. Yang ketampanan dan tekad kuatnya diwariskan pada Naruto, yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi Konoha, sosok idolanya. Ayahnya.

"Ini kejutan kecil dariku. Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto," bisik Jiraiya sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto menoleh memandang gurunya yang tersenyum lebar. "Ero Sennin... ini... ini benar-benar..." Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk melukiskan perasaannya saat itu. "...arigatou..." bisiknya akhirnya sebelum kembali menoleh pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia merasakan hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan bahagia dalam waktu bersamaan ketika ia berkata penuh haru pada keduanya, "Kaa-chan... Tou-chan..."

Air mata Uzumaki Kushina mengalir saat ia mengangguk dan berbisik lirih, "Ya, anakku sayang. Ini Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan..."

"Maafkan aku sudah meminta semua orang merahasiakan ini darimu, Nak," kata Minato dengan suara tercekat dari sebelah istrinya.

"Tou-chan... Kaa-chan... aku tidak percaya... aku tidak percaya..." desah Naruto setengah tertawa setengah terisak saat ia mendekati kedua orang tuanya, memeluk mereka sekaligus erat-erat, seakan tidak rela melepas mereka lagi.

"Tou-chan... Kaa-chan... kalian kemana saja selama ini?" isak Naruto di bahu mereka.

"Kami tidak pernah jauh-jauh darimu, Nak," sahut Minato serak.

"Tou-chan-mu benar, Nak," timpal Kushina setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Kami tidak pernah jauh darimu. Kami selalu ada... di sini," ia meletakkan tangan di dada putranya. "Begitu juga dengan Jiraiya-sensei..." Wanita itu menghapus basah di wajah Naruto dengan jemarinya yang lembut dan penuh kasih.

Jiraiya menyeka sudut matanya yang mendadak basah menyaksikan adegan emosional antara orang tua dan anak di depannya. Senyum haru menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wah wah wah... Naruto. Kau sudah besar rupanya," kata suara di belakang mereka.

Naruto melepas ayah dan ibunya lalu menoleh. Sekali lagi tercengang.

"Sandaime-jii-chan!" serunya pada pria tua beruban dengan pipa berasap bertengger di mulutnya. Sandaime Hokage itu masih sama seperti yang terakhir diingatnya; pipa, caping yang menutupi kepalanya yang nyaris botak, jubah Hokage, tongkat berjalan dan keriput di wajah tuanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto," ujar Sarutobi cerah sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan puas. Asap mengepul dari ujung bibirnya yang keriput.

"Aku juga, Jii-chan," balas Naruto, nyengir.

Sarutobi mengambil pipa dari mulutnya lalu mendekati Naruto. "Aku ucapkan terimakasih, Nak, karena sejauh ini kau sudah memerintah Konoha dengan sangat baik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau Hokage yang hebat. Aku bisa tenang menyerahkan Konoha dan dunia ninja di tanganmu."

"Tentu saja, Sandaime-sama," kata Minato sambil menepuk bahu putranya dengan kebanggaan yang tampak jelas di matanya. "Putraku akan menjadi Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa. Dia akan mengubah dunia ninja menjadi jauh lebih baik. Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

"Serahkan padaku, Tou-chan," seru Naruto penuh percaya diri seperti biasa seraya menepuk dadanya.

"Tapi kau janji untuk tidak menjadi congkak, kan, Nak?" Kushina membelai lengan putranya lembut.

Naruto tersenyum pada ibunya, "Tentu saja, Kaa-chan..."

"Kami sengaja berkumpul di sini untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, Naruto," kata Jiraiya ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya pada meja yang entah dari mana datangnya—Naruto yakin tidak melihatnya di sana tadi—di mana berpiring-piring makanan yang menguarkan aroma lezat terhidang. Termasuk makanan kegemaran Naruto—Ramen.

"Ibumu bersikeras memasak semuanya sendiri," timpal Minato sambil merangkul istrinya penuh sayang. "Kau belum tahu kelezatan masakan ibumu, kan?"

"Kelihatannya lezat sekali, Kaa-chan. Arigatou..." kata Naruto seraya tak puas-puasnya memandangi orang-orang yang mengelilinginya itu. Orang-orang yang memiliki arti penting dalam hidupnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bersulang untuk merayakan ini?" kata Jiraiya ceria seraya mengambil botol sake dan menuangkannya ke lima cawan. "Kau sudah boleh minum sake sekarang kan, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengambil cawan sake yang diulurkan padanya oleh Jiraiya.

"Untuk Uzumaki Naruto," seru mereka bersamaan sambil mengangkat cawan masing-masing.

Dan kemudian mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menyantap masakan Kushina yang benar-benar enak sambil mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Naruto tak hentinya berceloteh tentang sahabat-sahabatnya, keluarga barunya sementara keempat yang lain mendengarkan dengan penuh antusias. Naruto merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Senyum tak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya sampai ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

_"Naruto... Naruto..."_

Suara itu seakan berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Awalnya suara itu kecil, seperti bisikan. Tetapi semakin lama semakin jelas dan bergaung sampai ke langit. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar selain Naruto sendiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sumber suara. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

Kemudian perlahan, seperti ada tangan besar tak kasat mata yang menariknya. Ayahnya, ibunya, Jiraiya dan Sandaime semakin lama semakin menjauh, namun mereka tidak berusaha menahannya. Mereka hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Naruto sekuat tenaga melawan apapun itu yang menariknya, tapi percuma saja...

"Naruto, bangun," pemilik suara itu mengguncang bahunya pelan.

Naruto tersentak bangun dan mendapati wanita berambut merah muda membungkuk padanya. "Sakura-chan?"

"Kau pasti ketiduran lagi," kata Sakura galak sambil menegakkan diri dan mulai membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berantakan di atas meja. "Kau ini... Apa kata mereka kalau tahu Hokage mereka kerjaannya tidur melulu? Seperti Shikamaru saja," omelnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dengan mengantuk sambil memandang berkeliling. Ia berada di kantor Hokage sekarang. Rupanya ia tadi tertidur saat sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen permohonan misi.

"Kau aneh sekali. Senyum-senyum sendiri saat tidur," kata Sakura sambil nyengir. "Kau pasti mimpi yang tidak-tidak."

"Mimpi ya?" bisik Naruto. Tapi ia merasa mimpinya barusan sangat nyata.

"Haaah... dasar! Nih, aku bawakan teh supaya segar," Sakura meletakkan cangkir teh yang dibawanya di atas meja di samping tumpukan dokumen yang sudah dirapikannya.

"Arigatou..." kuap Naruto sambil mengambil cangkir tehnya, lalu menyeruputnya dan langsung tersedak. "Gaaah!! Pahit!!"

"Itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Hokage-sama!" kekeh Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang, senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya yang kemerahan. "Anggap saja rasa pahitnya sebagai bonus karena telah memberi suamiku misi S-rank tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa jeda."

"Tapi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke orang terbaik yang bisa kutemukan untuk misi macam itu..." kilah Naruto seraya mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan kausnya.

"Kau mau membuatnya mati kelelahan atau apa? Lagipula jauh sekali kau mengirimnya ke Suna!" Sakura memelototinya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Hai hai... Nyonya Uchiha..." ia menghela napas, mengalah.

"Kau harus memberinya libur setidaknya tiga minggu!"

"Ya ya... apapun katamu, Sakura-chan..."

"Bagus," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum puas. Lalu ia mengeluarkan pita merah dari dalam kantung peralatan ninjanya dan berjalan mengitari meja Hokage.

"Eh? Kau mau apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kaget ketika Sakura mengikat pita itu menutupi matanya.

"Sudah. Kau diam saja," wanita itu mengencangkan ikatannya dan memastikan Naruto tidak bisa melihat apapun. "Sekarang berdiri dan ikut aku," perintahnya sambil menarik tangan Naruto sementara pria itu menurut saja.

Naruto hanya bisa menerka-nerka kemana Sakura membawanya. Mereka beberapa kali berbelok dan menaiki tangga. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia merasakan hembusan angin sejuk di wajahnya ketika Sakura menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Sekarang buka penutup matamu, Naruto!" perintah Sakura.

Naruto membuka pita yang menutupi matanya.

"KEJUTAN!!"

Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang melihat begitu banyak orang berkumpul di puncak menara Hokage; semua anggota Rookie 9 ada kecuali Sasuke yang sedang ada misi, ada pula tim Gai, Sai, para Sensei, termasuk Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei bersama putranya yang masih kecil, Gai-sensei, Anko, Yamato beserta beberapa Anbu yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada misi, Tsunade dan Shizune. Dan tidak ketinggalan, orang yang sudah dianggap ayah oleh Naruto, Iruka-sensei. Kesemuanya tersenyum lebar (kecuali mungkin Neji dan Shino yang senyumnya tidak terlalu lebar).

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto," kata Sakura padanya.

"Kalian..." Naruto tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Kemudian wanita yang wajahnya paling terlihat cerah di antara yang lain berlari kecil menyongsongnya. Rambutnya yang hitam keunguan panjang berayun di punggungnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun..." bisik Hinata seraya berjingkat mengecup pipi Naruto, dan langsung disoraki oleh semua orang di sana. Yang paling keras bersorak dan bersuit-suit tentu saja Kiba dan Lee yang selalu penuh semangat ("Yeaah... Ciuman dengan penuh semangat masa muda!!" seru Lee berisik. "Kau benar, Lee! Seperti semangat kita yang selalu membara!" sahut Gai-sensei tak kalah semangat. "Gai-sensei!" timpal Lee terharu. "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" dst dst... yang lain sweatdropped). Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam.

"Hinata-chan..." ucap Naruto lemas, "Ini... Siapa yang merencanakan ini?"

Semua orang langsung saling tunjuk, membuat Naruto mengerjap bingung.

"Tentu saja kami semua yang merencanakan ini!" kata Sakura. "Dan istrimu yang paling antusias di antara semuanya," ia tersenyum pada Hinata yang tersipu-sipu dalam rangkulan Naruto.

"A-Aku hanya ingin menyenangkanmu sedikit, N-Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata cerah.

Beberapa menit berlalu sementara semua orang bergantian memberi selamat pada Hokage mereka yang hiperaktif itu.

"Oi, Naruto-sama! Saatnya makan-makan!!" Akimichi Chouji dengan penuh semangat berseru sambil menunjuk meja besar yang penuh makanan. Air liur nyaris menetes dari mulutnya.

"Hinata yang masak lho," seru Tenten, nyengir. "Dibantu Sakura dan Ino dan aku..."

"Ada ramen juga!" kata Kiba. "Hinata sampai memintaku meminjam resepnya pada Teuchi Ojisan segala lho..." Akamaru menyalak riang menimpalinya.

"Kiba-kun... Akamaru-kun..." Hinata memerah lagi.

"Kelihatannya lezat. Origatou, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto seraya mengecup dahi istrinya penuh sayang.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya ketika ia melihat sekotak onigiri di antara berpiring-piring makanan. Ia mengangkatnya dan terkekeh sendiri. Onigiri itu mengingatkan pada misi gagal yang pernah dijalaninya bertiga bersama Hinata dan Kiba bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Onigiri yang dihias menjadi mirip kepala Naruto.

"Tampak familier, eh?" Kiba menyikut lengannya sambil nyengir.

"Yah," kekeh Naruto. "Dan perkataanku tentang kau yang akan menjadi istri yang hebat terbukti kan, Hinata-chan?" katanya pada istrinya. Hinata berseri-seri.

"Aku makan ya... Itadaki—"

"Eits! Sebentar.. sebentar..." Sakura menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak mendekatkan onigiri-kepala-Naruto ke mulutnya. "Sebelumnya, Hinata punya satu kejutan lagi untukmu, Naruto."

Naruto menurunkan tangannya, tampak tertarik. "Oh ya? Apa itu?" Ia menoleh lagi pada Hinata yang entah kenapa wajahnya lebih merah dari sebelumnya dan matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo, perlihatkan hasil tes itu padanya, Hinata!" kata Sakura menyemangati sahabatnya.

Perlahan, Hinata memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas terlipat dan menyerahkannya malu-malu pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil mengambil kertas itu dari tangan sang istri. Dibukanya lipatannya. Alisnya berkerut bingung membaca yang tertulis di dalamnya--simbol-simbol serta istilah-istilah yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Dibolak-baliknya kertas itu, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia mengerti di sana. "Aku tidak mengerti..." katanya pada akhirnya, menyerah.

"Baka Naruto!! Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti!" omel Sakura.

"Itu artinya..." Ino mencoba menerangkan, "...dalam sembilan bulan ke depan, Uzumaki junior akan segera lahir!"

Semua orang langsung bersorak riuh sambil bertepuk tangan sementara Naruto bengong, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Ino.

"Istrimu sedang hamil, baka!!" teriak Sakura gemas.

Naruto terkesiap. Ia terbengong beberapa saat lagi sebelum berteriak penuh suka cita dan detik berikutnya Hinata sudah tenggelam dalam pelukannya. "Yatta!! Istriku hamil! Istriku hamil!! Aku akan jadi AYAH!!" teriakan bahagianya membuat orang-orang yang menyaksikan tersenyum maklum. Diciuminya kepala istrinya penuh haru, tak sadar matanya basah.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan... arigatou..." bisiknya dengan suara teredam di telinga istrinya. Hinata yang juga banjir air mata kebahagiaan mengangguk di bahunya. "Oh, Kami-sama... arigatou..."

Naruto melepas pelukannya pada sang istri dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Mulai sekarang kau harus jaga kondisi, kau mengerti, Hinata-chan? Kau tidak boleh capek, tidak boleh mengangkat yang berat-berat dan... um..." Naruto menoleh pada Sakura, minta petunjuk. Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Yah.. pokoknya kau harus menuruti apa yang Sakura-chan bilang padamu, oke? Dan—Ah! Kau tidak boleh berlatih Jyuuken dulu. Aku akan bilang pada Otousama untuk memberimu dispensasi nanti. Oh, ya ampun... Istriku HAMIL!! Kau percaya itu?!" pekiknya. Sampai-sampai ia linglung saking senangnya.

Kemudian Naruto melepas istrinya setelah memberinya kecupan terakhir di kening dan beralih pada yang lain, masih sambil berteriak girang, memeluk mereka penuh suka cita.

"Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto memeluk Iruka. "Aku akan segera jadi ayah! Kalau begitu kau akan jadi kakeknya!" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Apapun katamu, Naruto," Iruka menepuk-nepuk punggung muridnya. "Meskipun rasanya aku masih terlalu muda untuk jadi kakek. Tapi yah... Selamat!"

"NEJI!!" Naruto menangkap Neji, memeluknya erat-erat, nyaris membuat pria berambut panjang itu terjengkang. "Hinata hamil! Kami akan segera memberimu keponakan! Hebat, kan?! Ya ampun... Kau bisa membayangkan Uzumaki dengan Byakugan?" Naruto terbahak sendiri. "Kedengarannya keren, eh? Ne ne... kau mau melatihnya nanti kalau sudah cukup besar, kan, Neji Ojichan?"

"Terserah kaulah. Kau kan Hokagenya," sengal Neji. "Tapi jangan panggil aku 'Ojichan'. Aku _belum _jadi paman."

"Nanti kalau Tenten sudah melahirkan juga, anak-anak kita akan jadi sepupu seperti kau dan Hinata, ne?" kata Naruto lagi.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja," sahutnya. Tenten berseri-seri di sebelahnya seraya mengelus perutnya sendiri yang sudah membuncit.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto melompat pada Kakashi. "Ini lebih hebat dari Icha Icha, kan? Oh, jelas lebih hebat!!"

"Iya iya. Selamat, ya, Naruto!" Kakashi menepuk bahu muridnya yang sedang sumringah itu.

"Sai teme!! Kau lihat! Aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan! Haha... Aku bisa menghamili istriku! Jadi kau tidak boleh mengejekku dengan –piiip- lagi, kau mengerti?!"

"Hai, Rokudaime-sama," sahut Sai sopan sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang biasa.

Naruto melompat ke setiap orang, memeluk semua orang, memberitahu mereka semua Hinata mengandung seakan mereka semua belum mendengar berita itu. Terakhir, Naruto beralih pada Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura. Pria itu memadang memelas pada mereka. "Tsunade Obaachan, Shizune-neechan, Sakura-chan... kalian mau membantu Hinata-chan-ku sampai dia melahirkan nanti kan? Aku janji akan mengikuti apapun kata kalian. Ya ya ya??"

"Tentu saja, baka! Kalau perlu, sampai anak kalian besar!" jawab Tsunade sambil tertawa. Shizune dan Sakura ikut tertawa bersamanya.

_SYAT!!_

Semua orang menoleh. Uchiha Sasuke bersama Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou dan Yamashiro Aoba tiba-tiba muncul bersama hembusan angin. Keempat pria itu berlutut memberi hormat pada sang Hokage—prosedur laporan biasa.

"Lapor, Hokage-sama. Misi sud—Aaargh! Apa-apaan kau ini!!" Sasuke jatuh terjengkang ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja menubruk memeluknya sambil berteriak-teriak. "Naruto! Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau Hokage, aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau tidak menyingkir dari tubuhku SEKARANG JUGA!!" ancam Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto dari atas tubuhnya.

Tertawa, Naruto buru-buru bangkit. Sakura bergegas membantu suaminya berdiri.

"Gomena, Sasuke. Tapi aku sedang sangat bahagia," cetus Naruto riang. Suaranya sudah serak karena kebanyakan berteriak. Ia menari-nari sekali lagi sebelum kembali ke sisi istrinya dan merangkulnya.

Sasuke menoleh memandang Sakura di sampingnya, menuntut penjelasan atas kelakuan aneh sahabatnya.

"Hinata sedang mengandung, Sasuke-kun. Dan istimewanya, sekarang ulang tahun Naruto," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh," Sasuke paham. Ia mengangguk. "Yah, selamat kalau begitu, Naruto," ucapnya dengan nada datar. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan bungkusan dari dalam kantung senjatanya dan melemparkannya pada Naruto yang refleks menangkapnya. "Itu titipan dari Kazekage dan saudara-saudaranya, kue mochi khas Suna. Mereka titip salam."

"Ah, Gaara selalu baik," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kuenya kok gepeng?"

"Salahmu sendiri menubrukku, Usuratonkachi!" tukas Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah," Naruto menaruh bungkusan pemberian Gaara di meja bersama setumpuk makanan lain lalu memandang Sasuke lagi. "Ne ne ne, Sasuke. Kapan kau akan menyusul?"

"Menyusul apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja menyusul kami," kata Naruto riang sambil mengelus perut istrinya yang masih rata. "Sakura-chan bilang kau sangat sibuk. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memberimu libur beberapa minggu supaya kau bisa melakukan tugasmu untuk mengham—"

Kata-kata Naruto berikutnya tenggelam ketika semua orang (kecuali Neji, Shino dan beberapa ninja lain) meledak tertawa. Mereka semua tertawa sampai tubuh mereka berguncang-guncang. Wajah Sakura merah padam saking malunya, sementara Sasuke mendesiskan sesuatu penuh ancaman pada Naruto sambil melempar tatapan membunuh pada sang Hokage.

"Shannaro! Suaramu terlalu keras, Naruto!" pekik Sakura malu di antara gelak tawa teman-teman mereka.

"Naruto-kun..." tegur Hinata, menahan tawa.

"Baiklah... baiklah... aku akan diam..." Naruto menurut, menyilangkan jari di depan mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita serbu makanannya!!" seru Chouji antusias.

Suasana langsung ramai ketika semua orang mulai mendekati meja untuk mengambil makanan.

Mereka semua menghabiskan waktu saat itu dalam kegembiraan, berkumpul, bercanda, makan-makan, sambil beberapa kali bersulang untuk sang Hokage yang tengah berulang tahun. Naruto jelas sangat menikmatinya. Karena sebelum ini, ulang tahunnya tidak pernah seramai ini. Paling-paling hanya makan ramen bersama mantan personil tim tujuh-nya dan Iruka-sensei. Tapi sekarang, dengan impiannya sudah terwujud, Hinata yang sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka berada di sampingnya dan semua temannya berkumpul seperti itu... Naruto tidak ingat pernah berbahagia melebihi ini.

Naruto memandang ke angkasa yang mulai gelap. Ke arah bintang-bintang yang bertebaran bersama bulan separuh yang menggantung rendah di angkasa. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada. Merasakan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya, Jiraiya dan juga Sandaime Hokage di sana bersama mereka.

_Kaa-chan... Tou-chan... Ero Sennin... Sandaime-jii-chan... Kalian bisa lihat aku sekarang, kan? Kalian lihat, aku sangat, sangat bahagia... Kuharap kalian juga sama bahagianya seperti aku di atas sana._

**FIN**

--

_Well, ternyata lebih panjang dari versi aslinya... _


End file.
